Doraemon: Arithmetic Is Interesting
'Doraemon: Arithmetic Is Interesting '(ドラえもんの算数おもしろ攻略) is a part of the Doraemon Mathematic Educational Book. In this book, Doraemon teaches the gang about fractions and decimals. Chapters The Bento of emotions Nobita, Suneo and Gian are planning to go mountain climbing together. However, Gian and Suneo attempt to give him food and beverages in fewer amounts, causing Doraemon to step in and help him. After fixing the bento problem, the trio along with Shizuka and Doraemon go mountain climbing together and enjoy Gian's delicious norimaki roll. Who gets to be the prince? Nobita, Suneo and Gian are fighting for the prince role (with Shizuka as the princess). They decide the match by the length of rainbow paper chain that each person can make in the limited time. Suneo attempts to stall Nobita to reduce opponet. However, Nobita gets the prince role in the end thanks to his improvised chain. The problem with the typhoon Sensei orders students to research anything related to science for this week homework and Nobita decides to use Typhoon as the topic. Nobita's Valentine The boys are comparing the chocolates that they received from the girls, forcing Suneo to give them some in the process. At the end of the chapter, Shizuka comes to give them some chocolates and it's revealed that the previous ones were bought by themselves. Rescued by Plant Evolution Needle Nobita loses his and Doraemon's lunch due to their new gadget went missing during the picnic. Rose Garden on Sunday My dad is the kindest Nobisuke forbids Nobita from watching cartoon until he finished his homework. Cake Multiplier The gang decides to pour their money together to buy an expensive cupcake and has Doraemon uses Multiplier Poition for everyone to enjoy. Problem arises when Gian believing that Nobita and Suneo are cheating their own share of cake and one cake is missing. Gian's special Orange Juice Gian "gives" everyone his special blend of juice. Hiding with Liquidifier Nobita borrows a gadget from Doraemon to avoid Nobisuke and Tamako's scold. Sound Castle Nobita builds a magnificent sound castle. To outdo Gian After boasting to Gian and Shizuka that a normal girl can be a carpenter, Doraemon, Nobita and Suneo must divide three gadgets (Carpenter Potion, Boygirl, Immortal Potion) to trick Gian since such a girl doesn't exist. In the end, Gian finds out the truth before they're about to use the gadgets and forces them to apologize to Shizuka and him. Gravity Paint Nobita and Doraemon use the Gravity Paint gadget to rescue a kitten on the ledge. Memory Bread for 100 points The Book of Friendship Nobita has to look after a naughty son of Tamako's friend. Traveling in the desert with Expanding Candy Combine the points for a sticker The reason of the fight The chapter starts with Nobita and Gian fighting. Prove your athletic strength Nobita the genius Nobita's mountain climbing plan Does Shizuka like Nobita? Nobita receives a handknit scarf from Shizuka but Doraemon also recieved it too!? Later, Gian and Suneo show the scarves that they got from Shizuka and it's revealed that she overpracticed knitting so she's givine them away. Gian's amazing Hot Pot (Prologue) Gian's amazing Hot Pot (Epilogue) The (nasty) clothing store's owner To outdo the (nasty) clothing store's owner Tamako has Doraemon and Nobita buy her a yellow ribbon from the previous clothing store. This time, the two must outdo him. Trivia Category:Books